1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a touch sensor. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to a display device including a touch sensor or a display panel, or a touch sensor and a display panel in combination.
Note that the term “display panel” in this specification and the like means all display devices such as a liquid crystal panel, an organic EL panel, and an inorganic EL panel. The term “semiconductor device” means all devices which can operate by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A semiconductor element such as a transistor, a semiconductor circuit, an arithmetic device, and a memory device are each an embodiment of a semiconductor device. An imaging device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, an electro-optical device, and an electronic device may have a semiconductor device. In addition, a display device including a touch sensor and a display panel is referred to as a display module in some cases.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a fabricating method. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Thus, more specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, an electronic device, an input device, an input/output device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for fabricating any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a flat panel display, a display device including a liquid crystal is known. An electronic device in which the display device is used for a display portion is known. Such an electronic device includes an input portion used for operating the electronic device, for example.
A touch sensor is known as an example of the input portion. An electronic device including a touch sensor overlapping with a display panel, in which display images can be changed by an input with the use of the touch sensor, has been desired. In the touch sensor, a capacitive touch technology, a resistive touch technology, an optical touch technology, and the like are known as its method for detecting an input signal.